Busted
by Dajypop
Summary: A collection of RudeReno songfics. Summaries inside. AU, In-World, Fluff, Angst, Yaoi. Rating for different chapters.


**Title: Busted**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter: 1/7**

**Words: **

**Pairing: Main RudeReno, mentioned RufusReno, TsengReno, VincentReno, KadajRenoYazooLoz**

**Summary: "I need you more than anyone, darling, you know that I have from the start..."**

**Warnings: Slut!Reno, Rude POV, Non-AU**

**AN: I've tried all day to get something out as far as writing goes...I have one chapter of Competition and then this to go off of. My RudeReno muse has just taken off on a fly and I can't seem to stop it. Or, rather, the fly is too quick for me to squish it. Therefore, expect some RudeReno until I am able to once more attain sanity and write something else. This is the remake of what was going to be a Kingdom Hearts fanfic a long time ago. Seven Busted songs, seven chapters. This time, it's all for the same pairing, because all of these songs fit so well with them, I think. All are AU. And the chapters do not connect, and are all simply BASED on the songs, they don't all follow them exactly.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Build Me Up Buttercup**

I always want to know why he builds me up just to knock me down. We're adults, now, I figure he's good at telling the time. He's always superb about it around three am, when I wake up and he's long gone.

_I'll be there at ten, promise. He flashed me that brilliant smile of his and my brain sunk into my heart and they beat as one. I believed him, again. He's told me something similar to this time and time again, and somehow...I still believe him. It's ten, right now, and I don't see him walking up the block. I'm looking out my door and sigh to myself, but I'm not about to give up. Soon, ten minutes has passed. Twenty, thirty, forty-five...an hour. I'm sitting by the phone, now, at my computer to see if he canceled on me through Facebook or something. _

I hear something at the door and bolt to it, throwing it open and preparing to welcome him, but...it's just my neighbor's dog, scratching at my door and trying to get in. It isn't him, and I feel let down. If he could only find a little time in his busy schedule for me, I'd make him mine easy, I know I would. I guess I'll just wait for him by the phone for a few more hours...he usually finds himself at home around four, so I'll call him then.

The more I think about it, I realize how bad he is for me. He's been dating me for three months, now, but I still get Facebook updates of him going to parties with other guys. I have faces and names of several men I know he's slept and partied with, and I could probably find their numbers and where they live if I wanted to. But...something about Reno...I know nobody could need him as much as I do. I have from the start.

I know he's a toy for those other guys; they just use his body. I prefer the most overlooked part of him, his brain. I'm different from them, I'm better than them. I keep telling myself that someday he'll have an epiphany; he'll realize that I'm what he wants and he'll leave his lecherous, over-shot lifestyle for something simple with me. I've begun to recognize, though, that when he's with me...I know he's untrue, but I just become even more attracted to him.

Whatever he does, I just hope he doesn't break my heart too much. I kind of need it to live. Then again, I know I'd sacrifice anything for him...

My phone starts ringing and I scramble for it, picking it up and nearly dropping it in my excitement. I then realize it isn't my house phone and my hand dives into my pocket, plucking the phone from my pocket just in time to get a missed call. I flip my phone open and look at the number...and I'm disappointed again. I just missed a call from our boss...yes, I met Reno at our workplace.

I call him back and when I do, I get a surprise.

gShh." He says as he picks up. "Yes, Rude?"

gYou just called?"

gYes...I need you to come in late tonight...the doors are unlocked." I hear a breathy moan in the background and a soft gasp from the man I'm on the phone with.

gSir...what is it you're wanting me there for?"

gOh...it wasn't my idea." He replies, his breath hitching and then I hear someone else grab the phone.

gMm..hey, baby." That's Reno. "I think you should come on up here, yo. You'd find a pleasant surprise."

g...Reno, are you sure I want to see this?"

gIt'll be something you can only attain in dreams, babe. Promise."

gR-reno.." That tone to his voice...I don't like it. This situation doesn't seem like a good one for me...he's going to show me with my own eyes just how horrid he can be to me, and I'm not sure I can handle that right now. My cat hops up onto the computer table and lays down, baring her naked belly for me to pet. They always say petting a cat reduces stress, so I'm trying that out, now. The more I think about this, the less I like it. I must have been petting Lola too hard, because she bites at my hand and rolls over, running off into the house. "I...I don't know about this..."

gYou've got a libido, right, Rudie?" He teases me, now; I hate this.

gEvery man does." I reply softly, giving him a vague answer.

gThen you'll love it. Now, hurry on down here. Don't want to keep me waiting, do you?" I'm tempted to shoot back that he's kept me waiting on more than one occasion, but the words get caught in my throat when he lets out a soft moan, with full intent to get me there faster.

gA-alright.." I can never say 'no' to him, I have realized. If he wants me to do something, I may be hesitant but...no matter what, I always do it, anyway. It's no use fighting him; he has complete control of every function in my body. Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe unless he tells me it's okay. Especially when he touches me...

I feel my cheeks grow hot and sigh, head tossing back. He had since hung up on me and I hear the angry tone of the phone in my ear, but that's okay. I flip it closed and remain sitting there a moment, thinking about how to go about doing this. I want to confess how I truly feel about him. I want to tell him that I want him to stop this; that he needs to if he wants to keep me. However...I'm sure that he does this because he doesn't care about _me_. He cares more about my cock than he does about how I feel...well, how I feel emotionally. He loves the feeling of my body on his; how I feel physically is more important than my emotional state. I think...tonight he will learn that if he ignores that, he can't have my body.

I drive back up to ShinRa, dreading each and every second as it passes. I know this is going to be a disaster; it's all that can come of something like this. Why do I need him so much? It's almost as if he's the sun that completes my good day. He's the rock that keeps me anchored to the ground...but that doesn't mean he isn't susceptible to landslides in the form of other men. I blame our partnership, now, for why I have to have him near me at all times. Without him, I feel like the inveterate bond we had forged is snapping like strings, and that soon I'll be all alone and without him. Why do you think I protect him so much when we go out on missions?

Once I arrive in the company parking lot, I only find two cars other than my own on the asphalt. There's Tseng's black convertible that he won't let Reno anywhere near...and I think that's Elena's little pink...thing. I don't think anyone knows what make and model it is. It's just...pink.

I get into the building and I can feel my tongue swelling, trying to block my air passage so I don't have to go through with this. If I passed out right here, it would be so much better for me. Reno would find me later and...well, that's where my fantasy world and the real world clash and an all-out war breaks out between them.

I'm fighting myself, as well, as I board the elevator and close my eyes. I'm thankful I put on my sunglasses before I left, because I'm afraid that without them, I wouldn't be able to hide the hurt in my eyes. My mind is producing the worst images to go along with this 'wonderful surprise'.

_There he is, spread out on the desk, papers everywhere, Rufus standing and pumping him full of his seed, impatient while they waited for me._

_And here comes another._

_Reno's face hidden by Rufus' thighs, our boss' length so deep in his mouth that it's nearly halfway down his throat. Reno would purr when he pulled back, drawl out a 'hey, pardner' and call me over with those enticing, thin fingers. His lips would still be tethered to the blond's cock by a line of spit that I would find incredibly sexy, and my whole world would come crashing right down around me. I'd have to dodge falling boulders and I'd likely get hit and pass out. _

_These images don't comfort me one bit as I hear the elevator ding and the doors open. I take the long, torturous walk to the President's office, eyes clamped shut tight. Just to be sure they know I'm here, I knock on the door with my knuckle and await an answer._

g_Partner?" I hear through the door and it brings a soft smile to my lips._

g_Who else?" I offer, looking down. I can tell my green eyes are starting to well up with tears._

g_Come in, Rude." Rufus tells me, and I open up the door. My suspicions are cleared when I see Reno on his knees, between Rufus' legs. I sigh._

g_Reno--"_

g_Partner, c'mon, you'll absolutely love this..."_

g_No, I...I need to say something, first. And....then I won't be there for you to entice me." My eyes are shut tight, now, to keep the tears back._

g_Rude..." His voice is imploring and I hear him stand and shuffle over to me. My eyes remain closed and I refuse to look at him. It won't help my cause at all._

g_Reno...I know you are unfaithful to me. There's no need to rub it in my face like this." I start, and I can hear him begin to speak but I quickly regain my composure and continue. "I need you more than anyone, darling, you know that I have from the start..." I sigh, my voice is starting to shake. Eyes cracking open, I pull him close and hold his face against my chest; I'm sure he can tell my heart is hammering against my ribcage, trying to bust out and pour itself all over him to try and make him realize how much I care about him. "I love you, Reno. You're untrue, but I feel the need to have you as mine, even if you don't take me seriously." Now, my breath is hitching and I feel his fingers fist slightly in my jacket; I hadn't changed from my work clothes the whole time I had been home. _

g_Rude..." I begin to speak again but he pushes his lips tightly against mine, making all the words in my throat melt onto each other and become a goopy mess. When he pulls back, he sighs, "Lemme get a fuckin' word in, okay?" I nod weakly and he closes his eyes a moment. "This isn't what it looks like. First of all, he hurt his leg again and can't stand up. Tseng proposed to him; I was looking at the ring."_

g_And the moaning on the phone?"_

g_You know I do it to get your attention. Think about the missions...if you aren't paying attention to me, I'll moan and you look over every time."_

g_But what about __his noises?"_

g_I put pressure on the wrong leg trying to stand up." It sounded plausible. I look over and notice the boss doesn't in the least look rumpled, and it's hard for him not to after sex. I've seen him after Tseng is through with him and...it's never this clean and put together. _

g_Then what was the big surprise?"_

g_Let me answer that." Rufus speaks up and looks at me. "Rude...we have been thinking about promoting Reno, as well, and giving him a chance to help you make your bombs." I look at him wide-eyed._

g_How is that good news?"_

g_It means that you have an assistant."_

g_And if you make me behave, then I will, partner." Reno looks almost repentant. "Promise."_

g_Do you know that you already broke a promise to me tonight?"_

g_Huh?"_

g_You promised to be at my place at ten. It's nearly twelve-thirty, now." I sigh, looking down. He kisses me again, softer and more apologetic._

g_I forgot...'m sorry, Ru, didn't mean to do that to ya, yo." His speech pattern sometimes drives me nuts...but now, it seems almost sweet. I hug him close and whisper in his ear._

g_Don't break my heart, Reno."_

* * *

**AN: I liked that. :3 That was fun, and a long chapter! First one in a while, I think. :3 Maybe it's because this is a collection of one-shots and I don't need an introduction chapter...I don't know. :3 Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! 8D**


End file.
